


company

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [13]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Erwin being nasty haha, M/M, Rimming, a lil bit of dirty talk maybe, and all that stuff, there's a brief blow job, uuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainy days, always awaken something in Levi. Erwin isn't sure what to call it, but usually, Levi seeks his company on these days. Today however, he's nowhere to be found, so Erwin starts searching for him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	company

**Author's Note:**

> what  
> Day 13!

It's just afternoon when Erwin casts his gaze out of a window to see the training grounds completely deserted. It's dark out there, almost as if the sun set already, but as far as Erwin knows, they should have a few more hours of it. It makes the world feel gloomy and almost lonely, the sky covered by those thick, dark clouds, hiding the sun. It's been pouring all day, the rain crashing down like it wants to wash away the world. Erwin used to wonder if it could, but everything stays in place. The rain can dim the colour of the world, but once the sun will shine through the clouds again, it will be back.

A rainy day like this, makes the headquarters seem awfully busy. Most of the soldiers sit together in the great hall, talking, laughing, keeping each other company when the world outside seems so grey. But Erwin is not one of those people. By all means, he enjoys company, likes talking to his soldiers, likes to let them know they're more than something Erwin is ready to throw away during their next expedition. But today, his thoughts are elsewhere. Erwin hasn't seen a glimpse of Levi the whole day and even though he knows Levi can more than take care of himself, he's a little worried. Rainy days, always awaken something in Levi. Erwin isn't sure what to call it, maybe he would say it's grief. Levi tends to be awfully quiet when it's raining. It doesn't show when they're beyond the walls, but inside, Levi seems to vanish. It's not unusual, that Erwin doesn't hear much from him, but in fact, usually, Levi tends to visit him in his office. He brings a cup of tea for himself, one for Erwin, and then places himself in front of the fireplace, just watching the flame. If he doesn't come, he's usually in his own room, cleaning his gear, scrubbing the floor, being busy. But today, he's just _gone_. He's not in the hall with all the other soldiers, he's not in his own room and he didn't show his face to Erwin once. Erwin doesn't even remember seeing him during the meals.

Erwin wastes half an hour walking through the headquarters, searching for Levi, till he finds someone who might've seen him. Mike has no idea, hasn't seen him the whole day either, Hange just suggest Erwin should look for him in his room, where's he's probably cleaning, but Erwin already did that. Finally, Nanaba has a hint.

"I saw him go outside," are the words that make Erwin furrow his brow.

"Outside?" he asks, looking around for a window. He can't look outside from where he stands, but he can hear the heavy rain. Nanaba shrugs.

"Maybe he had some errands to run?"

Erwin has no idea what kind of errands Levi should be doing, especially during this kind of weather, but he might have an idea, so he thanks Nanaba and walks away. He thinks about it, the fact that Levi went outside during the rain at all. Erwin can't remember this ever happened, at least not when Levi didn't have to. Erwin has reason to believe, Levi might've gone to his house, maybe he needed more solitude today, but it's highly unusual. Levi might not have the best manners, but he usually only shows up at Erwin's place when he knows he might be there. Also, Erwin is not quite ready to walk all the way to his house through the rain. It's not that far, but far enough for Erwin to know he would be wet to the bone upon arrival. And he's not even sure if Levi is there. The other thing Erwin can think about, is that Levi is in the stables. So that's where Erwin decides to go first.

Once outside, Erwin falls into a quick walk and ends up running, almost as if he's trying to run away from the rain. He's still gotten fairly wet once he reaches the stables, but it seems almost worth it when he's greeted by the familiar scent of hay and a brown horse that strains it's neck especially long to make Erwin rub it's head. It feels soft and warm and Erwin welcomes the sensation, does the rain sticking to his skin make him feel slightly cold.

After a few apologising pats for not bringing a treat, Erwin leaves the brown horse behind and steps further into the stables, checking every box till he, almost to his own surprise, finds a person in one of them. And, undeniably, it's Levi. He's standing there, with his black horse, forehead pressed to the horse's soft nostrils, both hands rubbing its head. Watching him like this, Erwin feels bad for even standing where he stands, like he walked in on something very private. He stands for a moment longer, then decides he can go back since he found Levi, who's obviously fine, but when he turns to go, Levi's voice holds him back.

"Erwin," he says, almost silently and Erwin wonders how Levi even knows it's him.

"I'm sorry," Erwin says, deciding not to ask. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's fine."

Levi shrugs and moves away from the horse, rubbing its head with his palm a last time before he turns around. There's not a single wet spot on Levi's body, as far as Erwin can tell and he wonders how long the man has been in the stables. He isn't wearing his jacket, but despite that, in full gear, the dark strands of his hair almost fusing the frame of the horse behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

The question almost catches Erwin off guard and he's sure Levi notices, so he smiles caught, shrugging slowly.

"I was looking for you," he eventually admits. "I couldn't find you."

"Something wrong?" Levi furrows his brow and moves in the box, picks up the jacket Erwin just notices was draped over the door and then moves to step outside. He scrapes his shoes over the ground as if to get rid of the hay sticking to it while he throws the jacket back over his shoulders.

"No, no," Erwin says, probably too slow. "Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering where you went off to."

"Tch." Levi crosses his arms, looking away for a brief moment. Erwin follows his gaze, but Levi doesn't seem to be looking at something in particular. "Well found me, lucky you. Now what?"

"Nothing." Erwin smiles, looking back at Levi who doesn't grace him with much of a reaction. "I was just..."

_Worried_ , Erwin wants to say, but he knows he shouldn't. It sounds wrong in the first place.

"Wondering," he instead finishes, Levi snorting like he detected the lie. He straightens out his jacket and takes a step closer to Erwin, scanning the stable like he wants to make sure no one's here except Erwin.

"Wanna go somewhere else?"

There's nothing in Levi's voice that reflects what he might be thinking, neither does his face show any kind of emotion apart from Levi's usual expression. Still, Erwin is quite sure he knows what Levi is suggesting and considering the circumstances, he's not even surprised. Maybe he expected Levi to come to him earlier, if only for this.

"Sure," Erwin answers, nodding, and seconds later, they're back in the rain. It's still pouring and the world is still dark, but both of them are hardly bothered when Levi leads the way. He's not heading for headquarters however and a few minutes later, they step into the quiet of Erwin's house. It's a little chilly in there, especially since they're both wet to the bone now and Levi moves quickly to peel his jacket off, the door hardly closed behind them.

"Care for a tea?" Erwin asks, doing the same while he watches Levi already working his boots off.

"No," he answers, sternly, and before Erwin can even think about leaning down to get his own boots off, he has Levi's hand closing around the wet cloth of his collar, pulling him down. The movement is surprisingly predicted considering how harsh it feels, but Erwin doesn't mind, welcomes Levi's lips covering his own without a second thought and his hand shoots forward to cup the back of Levi's head. Levi's lips are cold, a little wet from the rain, but when his tongue sneaks into Erwin's mouth, it's soft and warm and Erwin sighs.

When they pull away, there's a hint of red on Levi's cheeks and Erwin rubs it with his thumb, but Levi pulls away quickly. He turns on his heel in one swift motion, keeps Erwin's collar in his grip and starts walking. Erwin smiles to himself, not even minding the weird gesture and once they stop in Erwin's bedroom, Levi demands another kiss. It's harsher than the first one, wild in a way and wipes the smile from Erwin's face, turns it into something more fierce.

Levi's hand falls from Erwin's collar, but doesn't go very far. He flicks the belt running across Erwin's chest open, the other hand joining the movements to undo the buttons of Erwin's shirt. It goes quickly like this,  _click, click, click_ , and seconds later the gear around Erwin's torso is loose, his shirt open, Levi's palms on the skin underneath. It's wet, did the rain soak through the cloth, but Levi doesn't seem to mind at all, brushes his hands along Erwin's waist to his back, stepping closer when he rubs the skin. It feels good and Erwin sighs quietly, moving his own hands to strip Levi off his gear.

Their wet shirts fall to the ground carelessly and Levi doesn't even mind when his cravat follows, Erwin covering his exposed neck with kisses. It makes Levi groan, half pleased, half impatient and Erwin smiles against the skin, kisses a trail down Levi's wet chest to his abdomen, kneeling on the floor when his hands curl around Levi's hips. He doesn't waste much time, starts loosening the gear wrapped around Levi's legs and when it falls to the floor, Erwin lets Levi step out of it before he pulls the small body closer again. He covers the small of Levi's back with his hands, fingers digging into the flesh, pressing his lips to Levi's abdomen. Levi's fingers curl into Erwin's hair and Erwin licks the rain off the muscles rippling down to Levi's navel. Almost surprisingly, Levi doesn't say a word, but Erwin doesn't think about it for long, instead moves his hands along the waistband of Levi's trousers, working the belt open with his lips still brushing Levi's skin. The leather loosens quickly and just seconds later, Erwin pulls the trousers over Levi's ass. The cloth falls to the floor without resistance and Erwin's lips dip into Levi's navel, move along the streak of hair underneath till Levi's underwear stands in the way. It's wet too, sticking to Levi's skin and Erwin sucks the fabric into his mouth, Levi hissing, pulling his hair.

"The fuck are you doing," he finally says and Erwin smiles, curled lips moving to Levi's crotch. He mouths the wet fabric, the bulge that starts to form underneath and Levi rumbles a small groan into his throat, fingers flexing in Erwin's hair. He doesn't ask again and Erwin doesn't feel the need to answer, rubs Levi's thighs with both hands while his mouth appreciates the growing erection. When Levi starts to push his hips forward the tiniest bit, shaking with arousal, Erwin sneaks his fingers under the waistband of Levi's underwear, pulling it down to reveal his hard cock. It stands undeniably, the flesh hot when Erwin leans closer to brush a kiss to the shaft and Levi's second hand finds its way to Erwin's hair, fingers curling around the strands when Erwin's move back to the small of Levi's back. He rubs the skin slowly, feels the warmth spreading throughout Levi's body and breathes hot and moist against Levi's cock, forces a small moan out of his throat when he licks along his length.

In fact, Erwin doesn't get the chance to suck Levi off very often. He's not sure why, but Levi is usually against it, maybe doesn't like the taste when he kisses Erwin afterwards, but today, he isn't struggling, or pulling Erwin away, so Erwin takes the chance. He covers Levi's ass with his palms, squeezing the skin while his tongue works along Levi's cock. It starts to leak pre-cum, Levi groaning quietly, fingers rubbing Erwin's scalp. He shudders when Erwin nips at the head of his cock, moans a little louder when his lips close around it. For a second, Levi seems unsure if he wants to pull Erwin away after all, hands shaking in Erwin's hair, but when Erwin pushes Levi's length further into his mouth, he seems to give up, just moans and shakes with pleasure.

Erwin hums around the hot flesh in his mouth and gives it all the attention it deserves, as far as his tongue can manage. Levi seems to enjoy himself, moans deep into his throat, hips shaking and Erwin loves every second of it. He tastes the pre-cum when he swirls his tongue around the head of Levi's cock, tastes the hot arousal when he presses his lips firmly to the shaft, head moving back and forth. Levi's grip in his hair tightens and he groans deep, the sound vibrating on Erwin's tongue when he licks the flesh in his mouth. It's beautiful and Erwin doesn't want to stop, but he also wants more.

Slowly, he lets Levi's erection slide out of his mouth, just presses his lips to the hot flesh, licks along the shaft, his hands kneading Levi's ass. He's shaking and Erwin hums.

"Shit, Erwin," Levi gasps as a reply and it's all the encouragement Erwin needs. He sneaks a finger between Levi's cheeks, finding the twitching muscle there and Levi shakes in his grip, moaning when Erwin's fingers rubs over that sensitive spot. He just rubs it, probing, but knows it wouldn't get them far if he tried to push it in now. Levi seems to want him to though, pushing back against the sensation and when Erwin doesn't give him what he wants he yanks at his hair. Erwin gives in to the movement, lips trailing up over Levi's stomach, his chest, along his neck back to his lips and Levi just sighs, tongue lapping over Erwin's lips hungrily. His hands fall from Erwin's head and cover the bare skin of Erwin's back instead, brushing down to his ass. Levi squeezes it shortly, but then starts to undo the rest of Erwin's gear blindly. He's good at that, but Erwin isn't surprised by it any longer and the gear around Erwin's thighs comes off quickly. Unfortunately, Erwin is still wearing his boots and after Levi yanked the disturbing cloth from Erwin's ass, leaving his hips bare, he moves to push Erwin onto the bed. Erwin lets himself fall deliberately, after all surprised how fast Levi yanks off his boots before he unfastens the rest of the gear just as quick, pulling Erwin's trousers away too. Hard and naked, Erwin sinks into the sheets, Levi crawling over him to demand his lips for another quick kiss. It's short and Erwin yearns for more, but Levi doesn't give it to him, instead strains his arm for the night shelf and, once again, quicker than Erwin would've thought, Levi's fingers glisten, wet with oil. He takes Erwin's hand and rubs it all over his palm, along his fingers and Erwin moves against the unusual touch. He wants to ask, somehow, though he isn't sure what, but Levi leans close to his lips against, breathing hot. Erwin strains his neck for a kiss, but before he gets it, Levi pulls away and straightens his back, both of his palms on Erwin's chest, rubbing the rest of the oil all over the skin.

"Levi-" Erwin twitches, his words interrupted by a small moan when Levi's slick fingers rub around his nipple, pinching the flesh. He's almost smirking, licking his lips, but when Erwin catches his gaze, he looks away and in one swift movement, Levi turns around, legs spread over Erwin's chest, mouth on Erwin's thigh.

"Go on," he demands, voice a little shaky and Erwin doesn't waste time thinking. He feels around for the oil Levi left on the mattress, spreading more over his fingers before he brings them to Levi's ass, slicking up the crevice between his cheeks. Levi moans against Erwin's thigh, one hand moving to palm Erwin's erection when the first finger slips past his muscle.

Levi doesn't give Erwin much despite a few lazy licks over the head of his cock and a soft hand around his shaft. He's more busy pushing against Erwin's fingers and Erwin spreads him open quickly, eager to get more, to feel more of Levi. Once he got three fingers inside, Levi moves away from his touch, gasping, his head hanging low. Erwin licks his lips to the sight, also because he expects Levi to turn around again, but he doesn't. He just crawls forward, hips hovering over Erwin's groin before he straightens his back again.

"Levi," Erwin groans out, but Levi doesn't answer, reaches back and curls his fingers around Erwin's erection, holding it up so he can press his ass against it. The head slips with small resistance and Levi gasps, stilling, while Erwin watches the scene, jaw agape. He never had that sight before, his length vanishing between Levi's cheeks and that alone, makes Erwin feel like he could come right away. He groans, holding it back when Levi sinks further down, hips shaking, till his ass is flush with Erwin's skin. He's still shaking, breathing heavy and Erwin reaches out to curl his hands around Levi's waist, holding him.

"Levi," Erwin breathes out again, rubbing the hot skin under his grip with his thumbs. "What's up with the position?"

"Nothing." Levi gasps, palms finding Erwin's thighs for halt when he starts moving. Erwin can feel him shaking under his grip, groans into his throat when he watches how his cock appears between Levi's cheeks, just to vanish in that tight heat again and for a while, that's all Erwin does. Levi moves for him, for them both, his hips shaking with every move he makes, his breath shallow, smalls gasps echoing from the lips Erwin would like to see. It makes him eager to move and with another movement of Levi's hips, Erwin pushes his own up to meet him.

A messy moan shakes Levi's body and Erwin is certain if it wasn't for his hands, Levi would've slipped off. Erwin got him though, fingers pressing into Levi's skin when he bucks up another time. Levi gasps, his voice strained when he speaks.

"Fuck, Erwin... don't-"

"I can't let you do all the work," Erwin interrupts quickly, hips bucking and Levi looses his rhythm. His fingers dig into Erwin's thighs almost painfully and he gasps for air, Erwin wondering if he's close to coming. Erwin feels like he isn't quite there yet, needs more movement, so he lets go of Levi's hips and pushes his palms against his back instead, Levi falling forward onto the mattress. He almost whines when Erwin's cock slips out and Erwin gasps for air, pushing himself up to kneel behind Levi, guiding his cock back to the twitching muscle.

"You're shaking too much," Erwin rumbles, pushing back inside. Levi moans breathless, hand running through the sheets when Erwin grabs his hips, pulling Levi's ass higher so he can push in easier.

"Fuck you," Levi slurs, groaning like he's displeased with the way his voice sounds. Erwin just smiles, leaning forward so he can brush a few kisses to Levi's spine, hips moving against him slowly. Levi is twitching and clenching around Erwin's cock, muffling his moans with his head in the sheets, his shaking hips not quite managing to move against Erwin's despite the slow thrusts. It feels so different than usual and Erwin rubs Levi's skin with his tongue, moaning into his back.

"You can come you know," Erwin mumbles, Levi still shaking underneath him like he's been standing on the brink of an orgasm for quite some time. "Go ahead."

"Shut up." Levi gasps, tilting his head to the side so he can suck in some heavy breaths. Erwin smiles, keeps kissing Levi's skin and moves the hand he doesn't need to support himself on the mattress to Levi's abdomen. He brushes the skin softly, down to Levi's cock and Levi curses especially loud when Erwin's fingers wrap around it. He rubs the tip eagerly and Levi slurs some more curses before he shakes even harder and comes in Erwin's hand.

"There you go," Erwin coos against his back, licking the hot skin with lazy movements of his hips. Levi is still shaking, breathing loud, but for a while, he doesn't say a word, just gasps and shakes and Erwin admires the defined form of his back with his lips, but doesn't pull out, neither does he stop moving.

" _Erwin_ ."

Finally, Levi mewls the word out, rubbing his head back into the sheets, gasping when Erwin slowly drives himself deeper into his body.

"Shit  _Erwin_ ."

"I would've sucked you off, you know," Erwin muses, slowly straightening his back. He gets a hold of Levi's hips, keeps his own movements slow. "No need to be shy about it."

A quicker thrust has Levi gasping, arching his back and Erwin digs his fingers deeper into the skin around Levi's hips.

"I would've swallowed down every last drop."

"Shut up, shut up."

Levi gasps again, a hand reaching back helplessly, but with another slapping thrust, it falls back onto the mattress and this time, Erwin keeps the quick pace.

"But look how you can take it," Erwin continues, groaning when Levi's insides twitch around him hungrily. "Sucking me in even though you just came... do you like that?"

" _Oh god._ " Levi seems to choke on a moan, back arching more, his voice breathless. Erwin groans in response, moving faster. Their hips slap together with lecherous sounds and Levi starts moaning again, finally moves against Erwin and Erwin closes his eyes when he feels his orgasm close, quickening his pace.

"Do you want me to come inside?" he groans, Levi simply moaning as an answer. His twitching insides hardly leave Erwin another chance and after a few more slapping thrusts, he moans out Levi's name, releasing deep inside Levi's shaking body.

The constant twitching and clenching of Levi's insides don't give Erwin much time to calm down and with a strained groan he pulls out, a hand moving to one of Levi's cheeks to massage the flesh softly. Levi almost whines, body still shaking, his hole clenching when Erwin casts his eyes down. He sees Levi's cock between his thighs, hard and twitching, obviously ready to come again and after a few seconds of collecting himself, Erwin leans down to press his lips to Levi's ass.

"Do you want to come again?" he breathes against the skin, Levi mumbling some curses Erwin fails to fully understand, but he pushes his hips against Erwin's touch like he wants more and Erwin smiles. He nibbles at Levi's skin shortly, but then pulls back, both hands resting on Levi's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. He takes the sight in hungrily, Levi's hole clenched tightly, but a small string of Erwin's cum slipped past anyway, slowly creeping along the skin between Levi's cheeks, down to his balls.

"Erwin don't-" Levi gasps the words, but looses them in a moan when Erwin moves one hand to rub his thumb along Levi's balls, up, to catch the string of semen. He wipes it off Levi's skin and brings the thumb to his lips afterwards, sucking it off, tasting himself.

"Show me, will you?" Erwin murmurs. "How much I came."

"You're fucking disgusting," Levi gasps out, shaking, twitching, but Erwin just smiles, rubbing his wet thumb along the crevice of Levi's ass, probing the swirling muscle.

"I want to see it," he says, voice thick and sweet, some kind of new arousal pooling in Erwin's stomach. "Push it out so I can see."

"F- _ah_ ."

Levi seems to hesitate, just shaking for a while and Erwin eases his thumb of Levi's muscle, both hands spreading Levi's cheeks again, scanning the sight. It looks more than delicious and then, finally, Levi lets loose. He curses Erwin quietly, but his muscle eases and gapes, Levi working Erwin's orgasm out with shaking hips. Erwin hums to the sight, watching the liquid creep down to Levi's balls before he leans forward and licks it off. Levi moans, cusses some more when Erwin licks up to his muscle, sucking his own cum off Levi's skin till his tongue can dip into his hole. It's hot inside and Levi clenches around the intrusion, but then lets loose again, moaning louder when Erwin starts to eat him out. He shivers deliciously, rather slurring his curses sweetly, deep moans breaking free till he shakes almost violently, coming again with Erwin's tongue buried in his twitching hole.

Afterwards it seems very quiet. Levi is still panting, shaking and when Erwin eases off his skin after pressing a few wet kisses to his cheeks, he's breathing heavy too. But he's also smiling, running his palms over Levi's skin before he lets go. Levi sinks into the mattress, turning around immediately, draping an arm over his face. When Erwin sneaks closer for a kiss, he's pushed away, Levi's hand curling into his hair to press Erwin's face to his chest.

"I'm not kissing you now," Levi mumbles, breath evening out slowly. "Disgusting."

Erwin chuckles softly, kissing Levi's chest instead.

"Alright," he says and then stills, placing his head over Levi's heart to listen while the smaller man calms down.

Erwin almost dozes off while he lies there, half on Levi, listening to the heartbeat that slows down till it's just a soft, reassuring thud. Levi's hand is still in his hair, brushing slowly and when he, finally, sighs loud, Erwin tilts his head to look at him. But Levi still has the other arm draped over his face, cutting the view off. In fact, he's been denying Erwin his expression from the start. Erwin wonders why.

"Levi," he whispers, tilting his head back to the side, ear on Levi's heartbeat. He can see the window from there, can see the evening sky peeking through the clouds, the sun lazy. "It stopped raining."

"I know," Levi mumbles, voice almost normal again despite sounding unusually soft. Erwin smiles to that, closing his eyes again.

"Thanks for finding me," Levi adds after a second, the hand in Erwin's hair brushing to his neck, tickling the skin softly. "I was..."

Levi doesn't finish the sentence, but Erwin feels like he knows anyway.

"I know," he therefore says. "And I was-"

"I know," Levi interrupts, not harshly, but quick enough for Erwin to know they don't need to say it either way.

"Good," he then just says and Levi hums, sounds like he's smiling.

"Yeah. Good."

 

**Author's Note:**

> what  
> I don't know. I have such a kink for Levi coming twice?? Where does that come from? I'm sorry? :D (okay no, not really.)  
> I don't know what to say to this honestly. Wow. I can just inform you I'm still stuck on day 14 ahahaha. So, the next update could take a while. Especially because I'll be fairly busy starting next week. I'm kinda excited, but probably more scared hah, so writing is kinda hard these days. But I'll try to write more as soon as possible :) (seriously tho, don't expect too much :D)  
> Anyway, as always, you can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) and that's it! :)


End file.
